<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Needs Maps? by Vexed_Wench</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790384">Who Needs Maps?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench'>Vexed_Wench</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Driver Dean Winchester, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy wishes the map was easier to read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Needs Maps?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt Lost for the 100 100th challenge at <span></span><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>fffc</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sammy turned the map around hoping to see something on it that would help. He just needed a small landmark. Whenever Daddy let Dean handle the map he always made it look easy. He would bark out directions as if he knew exactly where they were going.<br/>
Sammy was just trying to find the highway. It shouldn't be this hard. It wasn't as if he was trying to find an old dirt road with no name. Dean could find those when he was six. If he didn't figure it out soon he'd have to admit they were lost. Dean was never going to trust him with the map again. He'd be old enough to drive legally before Dean would let him be the navigator.<br/>
Just when he was about to admit failure and listen to Dean question his intelligence he spotted a small sign partially hidden in the trees that pointed towards the highway. Dean would never figure out how lost they'd been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>